Ichimaru Fuyutama
}|640|25}} |occupation = Shinigami |shikai = Gikyounoshi |bankai = Not Yet Achieved |title = Ichimaru Fuyutama |kanji =冬霊市丸 |romanji = Fuyutama Ichimaru |previous affiliation = None |previous occupation = None |team = 4th Division |previous team = None |partner = None |base of operations = Soul Society |marital status = None |relatives = Tsuneo Fuyutama (Father) Inoue Fuyutama (Mother) Yoko Fuyutama (Grandmother) |education =Shinō Academy |status = Active |previous partner = None |image = }} Ichimaru Fuyutama (冬霊市丸, Fuyutama Ichimaru) is a recently trained Shinigami that has completed his six years in the Shinō Academy as one of the top 50, placing in 37th place. After completing his course, Ichimaru aspired to enlist in the ranks of the Gotei 13. He is a former resident of Minbōku, the ninth district in East Rukongai. He is also a , former student of , and currently seated officer within the 4th Division of the Gotei 13, under Rikuri Suigyoku. Appearance Ichimaru has a very passive and unimposing complexion with his upside-down water droplet face shape, square chin, and light skin. He sports naturally butter yellow hair and blueberry irises. At most, Ichimaru looks to be about 10-12 years which is no coincidence considering that he was killed around that age. According to his mother, he resembled his father very closely. Nowadays, Ichimaru, as a young Shinigami, dresses in two different attire. The one who chooses to wear depends on the occasion. If he must fulfill his duties as a Shinigami, he wears the standard shihakushō with slight alterations. These alterations were made at his request in order to suit his own ideal as to what his uniform should look like. Instead straw tabi, Ichimaru has fine leather tabi which are more comfortable, stylish, and durable than straw. His shitagi color changes from white to a medium grey also. Ichimaru's second outfit is his more casual yet battle-suited clothes. He has a black sweatshirt over a whitish-grey, sleeveless hoodie underneath. The hoodie itself is a pullover with a gridlined hood. With this top, he wears black pants, tight at the waist, loose-fitting at the thighs, and gradually getting closer to his skin towards his ankles. His shoes are simple, black flats that have high tops at the ankles and straps in place of shoelaces. The unique aspect of this outfit is that he has thin, flexible plate armor located on his shoulders, elbows, and biceps as well as studded forearm guards and gloves with holes just before the wrists. In this outfit, Ichimaru is likely drabbling within the human world or just not up to wearing the uniform while in Soul Society. While in the Shinō Academy, Ichimaru wore the normal male uniform for the duration of his Shinigami training. Personality Ichimaru is a somewhat quiet young man; who seems to tolerate and accept others respectfully; although regularly, he will voice his concern over something that irks him. Additionally, he shows himself to be very patient and understanding. He prefers be the level-headed voice of reason among others. Despite this, he is not reluctant to be harsh when the situation requires it. Lastly, Ichimaru is infamously calm in that he rarely allows someone to get under his skin whether it be in battle or in quotidian life. However, if pushed far enough, Ichimaru can become an extremely violent dynamo to his peers and foes alike. He will go to any length to ensure that he is not taken advantage, something that his close friends know not to do under any circumstance. His friends had noted him to be a "completely different person"; as compared to his everyday personality when he is not annoyed—his cheerfulness, kindness, and jovial personality is very much respected and cherished by his friends. He is very observant and often monolouges aloud about the virtues and faults of others, even if they are his enemies. This is often a idiosyncrasy that Ichimaru's colleagues find irritating beyond description but never criticize him for it as he sets the example of being forbearing to others. In battle, he has the tendency to annoy his opponents with his words and often spend most of an altercation pointing out the aspect of another rather than actually battling. During one of his sparring sessions ended up being a 20 minute lecture on what qualities his opponent had. Even with this habit, Ichimaru values battle as form of getting to know his opponent, be they evil or not. He analyzes the opponent's actions and subtle tendencies that occur in certain situations. Ichimaru also holds a great memory, shown when he is able to recall that Shinbatsu hated being sheathed despite the spirit only telling him once during a spar between he and a classmate. Amusingly, Ichimaru ignores the input of others when it comes to how he acts on a regular basis. He sees his own way of conducting himself as "perfect", although many would say otherwise. Due to this, Ichimaru walks with his head high, letting out an aura of confidence and self-esteem that sometimes inspires others. All in all, he motivates others to be like him by simply being himself. His dialect, however, draws away from his appearance in how different is sounds compared to others. He sounds more assertive than he tries to be and also more intimidating. Aside from his social traits and quirks, Ichimaru is a highly intellectual individual as well as an avid and eager learner, always wanting to gain more and more knowledge. He ceases to idle and actively engages in keeping his mind sharp and active by training in the Shinigami arts or reading the history of Soul Society and its military branches such as the Gotei 13 and the Central 46. He also seizes every opportunity to glean knowledge about the worlds other than Soul Society, such as the Dangai, Hell, and, Hueco Mundo. History Ichimaru was born to parents, Tsuneo and Inoue Fuyutama. He was born in Kobe but moved to Karakura due to his father's work. However, this was only a cover for his father's escape from persecution by Because his father worked most days, Ichimaru grew very attached to his mother. At the age of two, he spent much of his time in the nursery section of the hospital his mother worked in. There, he would spend his time solving intricate puzzles that most people 10 times his age couldn't figure out. He would do this for hours until his mother came to pick up to go home. At the time, Inoue and Tsuneo worked jobs that were quite far apart despite being in the same city. This would leave Tsuneo to return home much later than his wife and child. When Ichimaru had begun to miss his old house in Kobe, his mother gave him a ring that she said was from their old house as a memento. He took it with great admiration and cherished it ever since. After six years of living in Karakura, Ichimaru had been well accustomed to the lifestyle of the city. He saw many different people with a multitude of personalities and appearances, his favorite of which were those who wore black kimono and carried swords like the samurai he saw in cartoons. Everyday, on his way to and from school, he would see them and later, draw them in a notebook. He even brought it to show and tell at his elementary school. His depictions of these samurai walking around and among the general populous. Even though he insisted that he could see them, his teacher contacted his parents to discuss with them his drawings. Ichimaru's parents dismissed his drawings as nothing more than a highly active imagination. This would later change when Ichimaru began to spend hours late at night wandering around the house, staring at what his parents saw as nothing. His night-walking turned into quiet conversations with seemingly no one. In his notebook, he drew young children and adults, all with chains protruding from their chests. He would indicate that these were the ones he had his late night conversations with. Finally, Tsuneo and Inoue consulted a psychiatrist. After multiple tests, the psychiatrist concluded that Ichimaru was suffering from schizophrenia. Now, with their son apparently being mentally ill, Tsuneo and Inoue struggled to keep the family stable. For the most part, life was going moderately well for them. That is, until Ichimaru did not wake up one morning and feel into an inexplicable coma. His parents, in a panic, rushed him to the hospital. The doctors found absolutely nothing wrong with Ichimaru. His body functions were all normal, even his brain was perfectly fine. However, not being able to move and feed himself mandated him to be placed on life support. He remained in the hospital for three months with no result, but was allowed to return home. Almost instantly, supernatural activity begins to occur with their household. Inoue heard sinister voices coming from Ichimaru's room although every time she ran to check, she found nothing. She warned her husband but he ignored her as he refused to believe in what was happening. Later, she had found a bloody, gnarled handprint on his bed and informed her husband once more. This time, the straw broke the camel's back and all three moved into a new home. In their new home, strange occurences continued. Soon, Tsuneo begrudgingly called on someone for help. This someone was his mother, Yoko. She and Tsuneo had been at odds since he defected from the family tradition. Even so, she came to his aid at the request to help his son. She examined Ichimaru and stated that he was not in a coma as previously thought, surprising Inoue but only confirming Tsuneo's fear. She explained that he possessed the ability to leave his body and used it to follow the spirits that he saw. A Hollow likely lured him away and drew him away from his body. However, it could not just be any Hollow because if Ichimaru was still in the Human World, he would have returned. Yoko explained that he was lured away by a Gillian or even a Adjucha into Hueco Mundo through a . Even after learning of this, Inoue failed to comprehend what was happening. She had never heard of Hollows or Hueco Mundo or anything occult like this before. Tsuneo, on the other hand, was no stranger to it and took these things in stride. Yoko told her that that very little time remained to save Ichimaru as spirits began going after his body to possess it and live in the Human World once again. Inoue become distressed as more unfolded. Yoko asked if either of the two parents knew who Ichimaru inherited his ability from. Tsuneo shook his head while Inoue remained quiet. He questioned if she had any idea of how he could have gotten it. She finally submitted and revealed that certain members of her family had the ability to leave their bodies. She had only heard about it as young child but never thought it was real. She only experienced this ability once and that time, she thought it was simply a dream. Now, she discovered that the ability was an actual thing and that her son had used it. With the knowledge of who he got it from, Inoue would now have to use her power to leave her body and rescue Ichimaru. She was subsequently put sleep in order to use her skill. Yoko promised that she would be safe since she and Tsuneo could see any spirit that would try to possess her. Making her way through the unseen world, Inoue could see the many spirits clustered around their home. All of them had the one purpose: to take control of Ichimaru's body and live again. She did her best to avoid any spirit she saw as intimidating, however, she was easily picked up on and approached by a hostile Great Hollow; an Adjucha bore its hideous teeth and lunged at her. She cowered in fear, only to hear the sound of slicing. She opened her eyes to see Tsuneo holding a spiritual bow and an injured Adjucha scrambling to get away. It had opened an Air Gate to escape, prompting Inoue to enter Hueco Mundo behind it. Once through, the Adjucha scurried away while Inoue found herself amongst an enormous desert under the night sky. She felt chills run down her spine as she began to walk. It would feel like hours before she began to think that she would never find Ichimaru. Meanwhile, his Chain of Fate was on its last legs. Being away from his body, even though it was still alive, for so long had given him enough time to lose his chain and slowly become a Hollow. During his Encroachment, Ichimaru became exceedingly weak. He had narrowly escaped his captor and had been traversing the hopeless desert ever since. He collapsed in exhaustion and and the last of his chain of fate faded away. A hole formed in his chest, signifying his transition into a Hollow. As a Hollow, Ichimaru's primal instincts picked up on the presence of a fresh soul within Hueco Mundo. Like a predator on its prey, he stalked his target with a strong hunger. Seeing as she had been giving away her position by calling out, a Hollowfied Ichimaru emerged from the shadows and attacked the soul. Inoue was frightened and ran, with Ichimaru giving chase. It was no problem for Ichimaru to run her down and pin her to the ground. His mask's menacing façade made Inoue plead for her life. Her voice caused the ring that Ichimaru constrict but it did not faze him. With a snarl, Ichimaru devoured the innocent soul with haste. This caused her body to die as well, letting Yoko and Tsuneo know that she neither recovered Ichimaru nor saved herself. They also saw that Ichimaru's had perished as well, even on life support. Plot Equipment Cherished Ring: Ichimaru's ring that once belonged to his mother. She gave it to him in order to take his mind away from their old home, stating that it was from the house that lived in while residing in Kobe. He now uses it as his Fullbring Focus for Dark Knight. The ring bears a marking that glows white when his reiatsu is flowing through it while the rest of the ring glows magenta. The marking is what Ichimaru thinks causes his ring to constrict when his spiritual pressure goes through it. Powers & Abilities : Ichimaru, having been trained in the Academy, shows no greater quality than his Hohō. He is an exceptionally skilled practitioner of Shunpo for someone of his level. As a natural prodigy in this area, many of his fellow Shinigami both respect and envy his prowess. Ichimaru often dazzles his opponents with his graceful speed and agility, forcing them to stay on their toes when engaging him. During his Hohō training, Ichimaru demonstrated the ability to outpace and outlast his opposing classmates in Shunpo. He even used it in his conflict with his Zanpakutō in order to keep up with it. *'High Endurance': Ichimaru exhibits a high level cardio that aids him in his Hohō skills. He can attack for an indeterminate amount of time without showing too many signs of tiring. He can also endure strong hits as shown in his fight with Shinbatsu where he could stand up, with difficulty, after a heavy strike from the Zanpakutō spirit. : After his high-risk battle with Shinbatsu and as a student of Rikuri, Ichimaru trained himself in the art of Kidō. He became a rather decent practitioner, with his above average Reiryoku, in the specific category of Hadō. However, he has only shown himself to be capable of using it through his Zanpakutō's Shikai. Ichimaru has created a spell that falls in this category that releases multiple barrages of projectiles at the slash of his blades. The spell can be used without an incantation, sacrificing strength for speed of execution. It is known as Hadō #12. Dandōdan (弾道弾, lit. Ballistic Missile). He gained recognition among his fellow classmates for this feat, however, they were not impressed by its lack of destructive force even as a Hadō spell. : Even without his Hollow powers, Ichimaru carries a noticeable amount of Reiryoku and strong Reiatsu. This is evident in his creating a Kidō spell as well as being able to remain in his Shikai state for prolonged periods. He also is able to cause miniature quakes with his reiatsu with a little concentration. As the son of a Quincy, Ichimaru retains some skill in manipulating Reishi to augment his skills in combat. When he was inside of Hueco Mundo, Ichimaru used the Reishi in the atmosphere to sense his mother's soul. When Fuyutama was cleansed, the Shinigami that performed his Soul Burial stated that he had met a Soul with power like his. It Zanpakutō Shinbatsu (冥罰, Divine Punishment): Shinbatsu is the Zanpakutō spirit of Ichimaru. While sealed, Shinbatsu is in the form of a wakizashi kept horizontally on Ichimaru's lower back. The blade gives a sort of "holy" aura when unsheathed due to the spirit within. Its tsuka is wrapped in a thin, stiff cloth that starts at the bottom of the fuchi, continues down the tsuka in an "x" pattern, and ends at the kashira. The parallelogram shaped tsuba, or cross-guard, gives Ichimaru more speed when wielding Shinbatsu. The blade has a unique design in that diagonal lines run the length of the blade, giving it a spiral look. *' ': Shinbatsu possesses a Shikai, gained from Ichimaru forming a relationship with it. Its release command is Seize glory for the Goddess (栄光お掴む女神の為に, Eikō o tsukami, megami no tame ni). In this form, Shinbatsu turns into two, identical blades. The tsuka, tsuba, and blades undergo drastic changes. The blades becomes wider and slightly shorter; the tsuka become black and the kashira become gold and jewel-shaped; the tsuba become gold, rectangular, and larger; and chains wrap around the lower ends of the blades near the tsuba. Ichimaru also receives a change as he is enveloped in white plate armor over a black body suit along with a helmet with two wing-like structures on the sides. Shikai Special Ability: Upon release, Shinbatsu shows its holiness by giving off a luminescent glow that engulfs three entirety of the blades save for the tsuka as long as it remains in Shikai. This gives Ichimaru the ability to catch his opponent off guard as they are usually blinded by the light. The light on the blades of Shinbatsu also can appear as lightning when swung in different attacks by Ichimaru, sometimes leaving behind a trail of light. *'Gliding Fury (滑走狂乱, Kassō Kyōran)': While utilizing Shunpo, Ichimaru can seemingly "glide" towards his opponent with awe-inspiring speed and slash at them in a crescent motion after either having dodged his opponent's attack or to finish a string of combos. This is noted to be one of his fastest techniques, making him an iconic figure among the younger generation of Shinigami. A subset of this attack is known as Lightning Fury (電光石火狂乱, Denkōsekka Kyōran ). It allows for the use of multiple Gliding Furies in a large group of targets. Ichimaru did not come up with the name for this technique and instead was labeled by those who witnessed the technique. It was given the name due to the light that Shinbatsu gives off and the speed and ferocity with which Ichimaru delivers the strikes. *'Holy Lance of the Flaming Sun (爛日の聖槍, Ranbi no Seisō)': Ichimaru uses straight-line thrust through the opponent. This attack is meant to deal one hit kill damage to Ichimaru's opponents. However, it is extremely hard to implicate because of how tunneled it is. This often limits his use of this technique to fighting Hollows, who are less likely to avoid this technique due to their simple minds. This technique also withholds a variant known commonly as the Thousand Needles (千本, Senbon). With this, Ichimaru can execute consecutive thrusts that are meant to stab his opponent as well as be a weaker form of the Holy Lance technique. Fullbring Stats